Peugeot 206 S16 '99
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Peugeot |year = 1999 |displacement = 1997 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |engine = EW10 J4 |torque = 135.2 ft-lb / 4000 rpm |gt6type = |power = 133 BHP |pp = 369 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |length = 3835 mm |width = 1652 mm |height = 1432 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Peugeot 206 S16 '99 is a Road car produced by Peugeot. It first appears in Gran Turismo 2, and has returned in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are fourteen colors to choose from for this car: * Tangerine * Rouge Lucifer * Rouge Vallelunga * Vert Romarin * Bleu Santorin * Bleu De Chine * Bleu Tivoli * Vert Patagonie * Vert Ceylan * Noir Onyx * Moon Stone * Gris Quartz * Gris Flandres * Blanc Banquise In-game description "A quick model with tighter suspension that breaks the soft image of the 206." Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Peugeot dealership in West City for 24,460 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a C-Class car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Peugeot dealership for 23,360 Credits. GT4 This car can be occasionally found in the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) and it can be purchased for around 15,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 23,070 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Peugeot 206 S16 '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 20,077 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 23,070 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *In the demo versions of Gran Turismo 2, this car originally appeared as the Peugeot 206 GTI. While the car kept that name in the NTSC-J version of the game, it is still possible to see references to the previous name in the international versions, specifically in the Arcade Mode car selection screen and in the car's in-game description on the PAL version of the game. *In GT2, the car's description text mentions a planned limited edition model called "206 Prost", honoring Formula One driver Alain Prost, who was running a Formula One team that ran Peugeot engines in 1999. No records of such car exist (suggesting said edition of the 206 was quietly cancelled), however Peugeot produced a limited edition model named 206 GT with extended bumpers for the sole purpose of homologating the rally car due to regular model's length being below 4000mm as required by WRC regulations. Pictures -R-Peugeot 206 S16 '99 (Esso).jpg|A Peugeot 206 S16 '99 with racing modifications applied in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of Gran Turismo 2. It appears to be the game's representation of the die-cast Peugeot 206 WRC #99. -R-Peugeot 206 S16 '99 (Exxon).jpg|A Peugeot 206 S16 '99 with racing modifications applied in the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2. Due to the non-existence of Esso in the United States, all references to Esso are changed to Exxon in this version. File:Fp26np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Fp26nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Peugeot Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with regional differences Category:Level 0 cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode